


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by babyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Staring, Texting, gosh this is so GAY, hyuck is renjun's best friend, jeno is jaemin's best friend, please love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: Everybody notices the way Jaemin stares at Renjun, with stars in his eyes and pure adoration evident in his features. Everybody notices the way Jaemin stares at Renjun, except Renjun.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> wow i haven't posted anything on here in a HOT MINUTE but take this renmin content! i really enjoyed writing this so i hope you enjoy reading it!  
> note: it gets kinda steamy but they only make out! no smut is contained in this fic!  
> also note: renjun is kinda ooc? but i dont really care lol!  
> also also note: jaemin's mom catches them? but not really? you'll see lmao

Everybody notices the way Jaemin stares at Renjun, with stars in his eyes and pure adoration evident in his features. Even when the older boy isn't paying any attention to Jaemin at all and is speaking to somebody else entirely, Jaemin can't find it in himself to look away. Everybody notices the way Jaemin stares at Renjun, except Renjun.

☼

In-N-Out, Jeno decides, is a great place to confront his friend about the fact that he keeps his eyes on Renjun for an amount of time that exceeds comfortable social standards.

"Dude, why do you always stare at Renjun like that?" Jeno asks as he stuffs a few more fries into his mouth.

Jaemin stops chewing his food for a second, faking a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" Jaemin, in reality, knows exactly what Jeno means. He always notices himself staring at Renjun for a little bit too long, studying his features, tending to focus on the older boy's soft-looking lips. He can't help it, espeically when Renjun is so beautiful in Jaemin's eyes.

Jeno rolls his eyes and scoffs, "I call bullshit. You can't stare at someone that much and not know what I'm talking about."

Jaemin sighs at the fact that he's been caught. "Yeah, whatever, you got me." He holds his hands up and chuckles lightly, as if he's surrendering.

"You know," Jeno pauses, "you should really do something about your feelings and shit. You're so obvious; you're lucky that Renjun is the most dense person on the planet."

Ever since Jaemin started developing feelings for Renjun, he never really thought of confessing, instead opting to let his emotions fade away as time goes on. However, Renjun is always around, whether it be in a class they share together, or him hanging out with Jaemin's friend group at lunch, making it more and more difficult to ignore what he feels for the older boy.

Jaemin places his chin on his hand, starting to feel a bit sad as he thinks about the whole situation. "I don't know what to do! I thought my feelings for him would go away, but they're not, so I was thinking of confessing, right? But then I keep thinking about what would happen if he rejects me or doesn't feel the same way about me and I get really fucking sad! I don't want my feelings to get in the way of our friendship!" Jaemin stops, breathing deeply to calm himself down. "I don't want to lose him."

Jeno's face softens, giving his friend a small smile when he realizes how much Renjun really means to him. He places his hand on Jaemin's across the table, showing his support. "I know we haven't been friends with him for that long, but I think we've been around him long enough to know that he's not like that." Jeno says in an attempt to console the younger boy.

"Yeah, you're right." Jaemin agrees with him. Throughout the time Jaemin has gotten to know Renjun, from the beginning of Senior year until now, he's realized how kind-hearted and considerate he is, and the way Renjun acts toward the people around him, with such care, has contributed to why Jaemin's feelings are as strong as they are. Still, there are emotions within himself that hinder him from taking their friendship to the next level. "I just can't help but feel scared, you know?"

"Sure, I get you, but you can't let your fear and uncertainty overcome the possibility of something beautiful happening, my dude." Jeno finishes, nonchalantly bringing the straw of his milkshake up to his lips.

Jaemin slightly gawks at his friend, surprised and grateful at the same time at Jeno's words. "You can be really smart sometimes." Jaemin admits, his friend giving a shrug and a small smirk in response.

☼

"Ugh, I don't know what to do!" Renjun flops down on Donghyuck's bed, burying his face into the pillow and letting out a groan of exasperation.

Donghyuck drops his backpack onto Renjun, resulting in the older boy letting out a small yelp of pain which makes Donghyuck laugh. "What do you mean you don't know what to do? You two are just partners for the English project; it's not like you're getting married or anything."

At the end of their English class, the teacher announced an upcoming project to go along with the book they're currently reading. Their teacher, like the evil being she is, always assigns partners and groups for projects, and she put Renjun and Jaemin together. Renjun's reasons for not minding having Jaemin as a partner are the same reasons why he hates having Jaemin as a partner. The younger boy is extremely attractive, with a bright white smile that rivals the sun, in addition to being flirty and funny and everything Renjun wants in a boy. It makes him suffer daily.

"That's the problem!" Renjun sits up on the bed, hugging the pillow to his chest. "We're not getting married! He's so cute and I've been crushing on him ever since I came to this school and he's just so cute and I'm sad!" He says, rushed and full of emotion.

"I see..." Donghyuck starts pacing across the floor, trying to think of a solution to his friend's problem.

"Oh, I know what you should do!" He stops his movements after a few moments, an idea springing up in his mind. "You should use this as an oppurtunity to get to hang out with him outside of school! Just text him and say you wanna 'work on the project.'" Donghyuck says his idea out loud, his air quotations insinuating a whole new situation entirely, which makes Renjun's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"B-but..." Renjun stutters out, "I'm so awkward! Through text and and in real life!" He cries, looking at Donghyuck with wide, puppy-like eyes.

Donghyuck scoffs at how oblivious Renjun is and rolls his eyes. "Please!" He starts, drawing out the word. "That doesn't matter! Jaemin is head over heels with you; he's going to say yes no matter how you talk to him!"

Renjun turns to Donghyuck with an incredulous look on his face. "What the fuck are you talking about? There's no way he likes me!"  
  
"Oh my god, you're so stupid." Donghyuck turns to his friend, disbelief still apparent in the latter's features. He puts his hands on Renjun's shoulders to further drive his point home. "That boy stares at you all the time, like seriously! It's like you're the only person in the room! He always offers to carry your textbooks for you because apparently, you don't know how to use your locker! Anyway, he walks you to your classes, offers you his food, which is significant because Jaemin never shares his food with anyone, and laughs at everything you say which, again, is significant because you're honestly really fucking boring." The younger boy explains, watching Renjun's expression morph into something that resembles both shock and relief, and later into annoyance at Donghyuck's last statement.

"Hey, I'm only saying the truth!" Donghyuck laughs, making Renjun laugh as well, eyes crinkling as he playfully pushes the younger boy.

Donghyuck stands up, telling Renjun, "I'm gonna go and get some snacks. Think about it, yeah?" He asks the last question right as he's about to slip out of the room.

Now, Renjun is just left in Donghyuck's room with newfound information, a proposition, and newfound curiosity.

☼

 **To: jaemin ♡♡**  
hey! [6:32PM]

 **From: jaemin ♡♡**  
Oh hey what's up! [6:32PM]

 **To: jaemin ♡♡**  
haha, nothing much [6:33PM]  
anyway, i just wanted to know if we could work on the project tomrrow??? [6:34PM]  
since it's due next week [6:35PM]  
if that's cool with you? [6:35PM]

 **From: jaemin ♡♡**  
Yeah of course! [6:36PM]  
We could walk to my house after school, I live really close to the school [6:37PM]

 **To: jaemin ♡♡**  
alrighty, sounds like a plan! [6:38PM]

 **From: jaemin ♡♡**  
Yupppp [6:38PM]  
I'll see you tomorrow  <3 [6:40PM]

 **To: jaemin ♡♡**  
yeah, see you  <3 [6:45PM]

 **To: besfrend!**  
uhhhhhh, BITCH GUESS WHO'S GOING TO JAEMIN'S HOUSE TOMORROW!!! THAT'S RIGHT!! THIS BITCH!!!! :PPPPPPP [6:46PM]

 **From: besfrend!**  
WHAT THE FCUK [6:47PM]  
RECEIPTS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN [6:47PM]

 **To: besfrend!**  
[Image Attached] [6:49PM]

 **From: besfrend!**  
damn you got fuckin GAME LOOK AT THOSE HEARTS! [6:51PM]  
we love character development! [6:51PM]

 **To: besfrend!**  
boy took all my uwus?????? goodbye [6:52PM]  
AASDJFASDIFHS ANYWAY i don't know what came over me [6:53PM]  
i'm thankful though, whatever it was [6:53PM]

 **From: besfrend!**  
bitch i am too! [6:54PM]  
time to get urself a MAN [6:54PM]  
#getrenjunaboyfriend2k18 [6:55PM]

 **To: besfrend!**  
SNDKJANESFN I HATE YOU [6:56PM]  
WE HAVE A TEST IN STATS TOMORROW YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING [6:57PM]

 **From: besfrend!**  
awfully bold of you to assume that i study [6:58PM]

 **To: besfrend!**  
STOPPSDHFSDFJASN [7:00PM]

☼

Renjun is in Jaemin's bedroom, the both of them sitting on his large bed as they work on the English project together. It's mostly silent between them, and it makes Renjun feel a bit anxious. He's finally alone with the boy of his dreams and nothing is happening, making his insides feel all twisted up and weird. He's itching to say something, anything, just to get a simple conversation going, but it's overpowered by the fear of saying something strange or awkward, which wouldn't be a first in Renjun's book. The silence continues.

Jaemin, on the other hand, feels as if he's in heaven. He enjoys the quiet atmosphere, not needing to talk and instead focusing most of his thoughts on the boy next to him. He thinks Renjun looks absolutely adorable today, even more so than any other day, which is pretty hard to beat. The older boy is wearing an oversized yellow hoodie with sleeves that fall past his fingertips, automatically giving him sweater paws that melt Jaemin's heart into a mushy puddle of love and adoration. He's also noticed how Renjun is wearing his glasses, thin-rimmed circle frames perched on his nose.

"Hey," Jaemin starts, "why are you wearing your glasses today?"

Renjun turns to him with wide eyes, surprised at the sudden question that isn't even related to their project. "Oh, uh," Renjun struggles to get out, which Jaemin thinks is very endearing, "I ran out of contact solution, so I can't wear my contacts. That's why I'm wearing my glasses right now. Yeah." Renjun manages to muster out of his mouth, making him cringe inwardly at his awkward language. He pretends not to notice how Jaemin's gaze switch between looking into his own eyes and down at his lips; he would probably have a heart attack if he thinks about it too much.

"Well, they look really nice on you. You should wear them more often." He punctuates his compliment with a smile, every word being completely genuine.

A small smile flashes across Renjun's face along with a slight tinge of pink before Renjun responds with a soft, "Thank you."

The pair continue to work on the project, the silence now being a bit more comfortable. Renjun can feel how warm his face still is from hearing Jaemin's comment about his glasses. It makes him feel more confident about the situation, so he does something about this sudden confidence.

"So, since we're finished with the writing—" Renjun starts to say before he sees how Jaemin isn't even working on the project anymore and is instead staring at Renjun.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Renjun says without thinking, instantly regretting opening his mouth in the first place.  
  
This seems to snap Jaemin out of whatever trance he was in. "Like what?" Jaemin replies coolly, a slight smirk evident on his lips.

"Like..." Renjun is looking into Jaemin's eyes as well, mentally slapping himself when he feels how he's catching glances at the younger boy's lips. "Like that!" He finishes his initial thought, although not completely coherent, as he gestures to Jaemin's face.

"It's because," Jaemin takes his laptop off of its place on his thighs, setting it down on the space on the bed next to him, and scooting closer to Renjun, "you're really pretty."

Renjun feels his face flush, warmth flooding through his veins. The two of them are in such close proximity, their knees practically touching, and his heart is beating faster than it has ever beated in his entire life. They're just staring at each other, as if they think they're going to figure out how the other boy is feeling as long as they keep looking into the other's eyes. It's so quiet that Renjun is scared Jaemin is able to hear how quick his heartrate is.

Jaemin's face gets closer to his, their noses almost making contact. "Can I kiss you?"

Suddenly, Renjun feels as if his brain shut off as a response to Jaemin's request. He nods dumbly, with a little too much excitement and anticipation, but it seems to do the job anyway.

It's a bit awkward, as Renjun's body is basically in shock and he can't bring himself to move at all, but the press of Jaemin's soft lips on his is more than enough. It's short and sweet, only lasting a few seconds with nothing more than the insistent pressing of their lips, but it still takes Renjun's breath away.

The incident registers itself in Renjun's mind a whole second after Jaemin pulls away. Instantly, Renjun feels his cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Oh my god." Renjun covers his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Jaemin panics because of this, his mind filled with thoughts of how he did something wrong and he ruined their friendship forever. "I'm so sorry, oh my god. I'm sorry if I crossed a line or overstepped your boundaries or whatever and I understand if you never want to talk to me again." Fear starts building up inside of Jaemin as he scoots further away from the older boy, not wanting to add fuel to the flame.

Renjun slowly removes his hands from his face as he hears Jaemin's profuse apology. Now, he just feels bad for making Jaemin feel as if he has to apologize for giving him something he's wanted for almost nine months now. "No, holy crap, you didn't do anything wrong." His words make Jaemin breathe a little lighter.

"It's just that... that was my first kiss." Renjun mutters the last part, almost inaudible to the other boy's ears.

Surprise paints itself all over Jaemin's features. "Really?" He asks in disbelief, earning himself a nod from the older boy. His nervousness and worry from before has disappated at this point, his confidence being restored slowly, but surely. "But you're so cute! Who wouldn't want to kiss you?"

Renjun blushes for what feels like the 50th time in the last 20 minutes. This causes a bright smile to appear on Jaemin's face. "You know what, you blush a lot. I noticed." Jaemin is now almost as close to Renjun as they were before, completely back to his flirty and whipped self.

"Yeah, I noticed, too." Renjun smiles bashedly.

"Well," Jaemin starts as reflects back to how Renjun told him that he was his first kiss, "since I was your first, should I be your second, too?" Jaemin asks Renjun as he intertwines their fingers together.

By now, Renjun is a bit more used to Jaemin's straightforward comments, so he simply smiles and says, "Yes, please."

Jaemin rests his free hand on Renjun's neck as they kiss, trying to feel as close to the other boy as possible. When Jaemin starts to move his lips after a moment, Renjun follows suit, and Jaemin is surprised that the older boy hasn't kissed anyone before. Jaemin opens his mouth slightly, trying to get Renjun to do the same. As expected, Renjun follows his actions, the kiss becoming more heated. Jaemin smirks into the kiss, feeling bolder and bolder as time goes by. He can practically feel the effect he has on Renjun, the warmth he's radiating from his body. He swipes his tongue along Renjun's bottom lip, the older boy's mouth falling open a bit more. As Jaemin takes this oppurtunity to get his tongue more involved, he undoes their interlaced fingers, sliding his hand under Renjun's hoodie. He slowly massages Renjun's waist, causing Renjun to moan slightly into the kiss.

The sudden noise makes Renjun break away quickly, covering his mouth with a hoodie-covered hand. Jaemin only chuckles, finding the noise more than adorable. He gives Renjun a quick kiss on the cheek before resuming their previous session. As if there wasn't a pause at all, the two of them are equally as desperate, Renjun starting to ball Jaemin's shirt up in his hands as they move their tongues and lips in tandem. They continue, Renjun's hands sliding up to run them through Jaemin's soft brown hair.

They go on like that for a while, their hands all over each other as they make out.

However, this is stopped when they hear a knock on Jaemin's bedroom door. Right before the door is opened, they scramble to look as if they weren't just intensely sucking each other's faces. They get far away from each other, the two of them sitting on opposite sides of the bed, their backs against the wall.

"Hey, boys!" Jaemin's mother says cheerily as she opens the door to her son's room. "It's been a while since you came home; do you want anything to eat? I can prepare some snacks for you if you would like!"

"Uh," Jaemin looks to Renjun, who shakes his head, and says, "no, we're fine. Thanks, Mom."

"Alright, let me know if you're hungry later!" Jaemin's mother says before closing the door, causing relief to wash over the two boys as they escaped any questioning in regards to their current physical appearances, swollen lips and all.

They smile at each other, but their relaxation is once again interrupted by Jaemin's mother opening the door, without knocking this time, and telling Jaemin, "Also, Jaemin, please comb your hair, it looks you got hit by a hurricane!" She teases, finishing her sentence with a wink, causing Jaemin to be the one to blush this time.

☼

 **To: Renjun aka the LOML**  
Hey did you get home safely? [8:06PM]

 **From: Renjun aka the LOML**  
yeah, i did! [8:07PM]  
thanks for asking  <33 [8:07PM]

 **To: Renjun aka the LOML**  
Yeah np!! [8:08PM]  
But uh yeah [8:08PM]  
We didn't really get anything done at my house today LMAO [8:09PM]

 **From: Renjun aka the LOML**  
oh yeah, not really haha [8:10PM]  
maybe it's because someone couldn't keep their lips to themselves, but hey, i don't like exposing people! [8:11PM]

 **To: Renjun aka the LOML**  
Damn just @ me next time alright [8:12PM]  
LMAO [8:12PM]

 **From: Renjun aka the LOML**  
HAHAHA [8:13PM]

 **To: Renjun aka the LOML**  
But anyway [8:13PM]  
Wanna come over tomorrow to work on the project again?? [8:14PM]

 **From: Renjun aka the LOML**  
so we can just make out again? sure! [8:15PM]  
i'm kidding AKSNFAKSAHHAHA [8:16PM]

 **To: Renjun aka the LOML**  
Well Im not opposed to it [8:16PM]  
LMAO yeah down but we actually need to do some work lol [8:17PM]

 **From: Renjun aka the LOML**  
yeah, of course :)) [8:18PM]  
hey i need to study so i'll see you tomorrow  <333 [8:19PM]

 **To: Renjun aka the LOML**  
Okay see you  <3333 [8:20PM]

 **From: Renjun aka the LOML**  
wait, one more thing [8:32PM]  
thank you for being my first kiss  <3\. [8:33PM]

 **To: Renjun aka the LOML**  
Youre more than welcome  <3\. [8:34PM]  
Therell be more in the future, look forward to it ;) [8:36PM]

 **From: Renjun aka the LOML**  
will do ;))) [8:37PM]

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading that! please feel free to comment what you thought/constructive criticism/etc! i wish you have an amazing morning/afternoon/evening wherever you are!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem) and ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem)!


End file.
